Total Drama Amenaza Island
by chilloice
Summary: Lucas McLean returns to host another season of Total Drama after Chris takes a long needed spa day. On a new island 21 new contestants attempt to survive the dangers and each other for a whopping 1 million dollars. Who will come out on top? Who will be the worst of losers and why is Chef being a chef this season? Find out in Total Drama Amenaza Island. I don't own anything TDwise


Well hello everyone who loved and followed and favorite TDU. I'm so, so sorry that I have not done the thought of making a second season. Through, school, depression, stress and overall a major relationship failure.

I've been out of it and there have been two new seasons, or 2 half seasons since TDAS and TDPI are considered one season apparently.

I loved it and thought this time I will make another season why because I've been inspired to humiliate people once again but sadly a lot of information was tossed because of a major summer cleaning I did through my house. So the OC's from TDU won't be showing up, I'm sorry but instead I'm going to make it be an awesome, so amazing season of Fan fiction Total Drama to make up for it I will have from a random dice roll, 21 characters in 3 teams of seven. And I will be bringing along Lucas McLean because I believe Topher was a big enough of an ass to make an amazing host like Chris take a year long spa day to be younger looking so without further ado I present with the beginnings of my new story

"Hello everyone sitting on their couches, you may want to move them back a bit when you hear this" Lucas McLean arrives floating on an amazing yacht that floats lazily across the ocean "I'm hosting another season of Total Drama!"

"Yes back in my last gig in Dunefield University Luna won the million dollars and didn't spend it on a binge but now that my uncle is at the spa for who knows how long I bring you Total Drama Amenaza"

The yacht approaches a new island somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean

"This season we have 21 new contestants here on Island Amenaza, an island the interns have scouted directly for us, in the middle of the Carubana Jungle which is the island the producers bought for this season"

*A quick, 2-second flash of various locations appears. A large waterfall, condensed trees, a reptile creature attacking a smaller animal before the camera is dropped*

"This season will be so painstaking, gut churning, backstabbing, love making season ever" Lucas says as he looks over the island at the highest point of the island "Yes, this is where it will be do or die. Do our new 21 contestants have what it takes to survive? Can they survive each other? Find out on the first episode of Total! Drama! Amenaza Island!"

Lucas looks glances around with his eyes, a big smile on his face and his hands in the air "What do you mean the promo is to short? I don't have time to do more, I need to make sure this places is as de- I mean hospitable as it can be" Lucas flinches as some obvious screaming comes through his ear piece "Ow alright already"

Chef comes trekking up the cliff, scratched, tired and beaten up "Lucas, man! There are some freaky things down there. You sure it'll be safe?" Chef asked in a panting as he drops a pile of tapes on to the floor

"I'm sure they'll be fine when they get here, I mean you're alive arent'cha?" Lucas says as he gets the inters to set up a television screen "Before being interrupted by a slacker, here I have 21 audition tapes. Audition tapes from desperate teens who want to go big for one million dollar"

With a clap of his hands, the interns rush to pick up the tapes and quickly get to work until only one tape remained, "Wow that was quick" Lucas says before taking the tape and placing it into the DVR "Now watch for an extra few minutes to see who exactly will be playing"

#1

A lush green field appears before a brunette riding a horse appears running past the camera, "No you stupid horse, it was supposed to be graceful. Graceful!"

A whinny and snort are heard off screen before the same brunette flies into the camera and lands with a soft and squishy thud.

"Hello Total Drama, I'm Jezzie" the brunette wearing what appears to be a plaid dress shirt and jeans dripping with a brown sludge on her, shakingly gets up before flashing a smile "I'm just want to say, that I'll be fierce. I'll play people like violin, tease them into a false serenade of friendship before throwing them down for a little Carmina Burana"

She waves at the camera and a big slop of sludge hits her in the face "Oh don't worry about that it's just…" she takes a deep breath before swallowing deeply "….mud from the farm"

2#

A dark room filled with flashing lights appears as a male wearing paintball armor rolls on screen.

"Yello Total Drama" he says as he reloads his paintball gun "As you may have noticed, I'm dressed for battle and this tape" he says with a small friendly smile before turning into a scowl.

"I'm a gamer but unlike those two imbeciles Sam and Lenard, I play all games" he says as he tackles the camera and slowly scans the room "You see it all here, LARP gear, tabletop, cards, virtual, console, handheld, physical games"

The camera is moved back to it's original position before the male walks away from it, "I'm known as a savior, a renegade, a rogue and a friend you can call me Ben and I'm the truest gamer there is" Ben with his back turned, aims and shoots a paintball directly at the cameras lens.

#3

A medium sized swimming pool fills is the only thing until someone emerges from the water and rests his arms on the edge of the pool and gives a seductive smile.

"Hello Total Drama, I'm Oliver or Oli for my more "intimate" associates" he says shaking his head and letting droplets of water fly every which way "I don't want to lift a finger in this show so I'll use my looks to get to that million, of course I'm willing to play along with the girls and faze the guys"

He lowers a hand into the water before he brings it out and has something twirling around his finger. It's red in color and seems a bit small but Oliver just whistles before tossing it to the camera.

#4

A room filled with large eyed stuffed animals stare back at us as a girl appears from a pile in the middle without causing a single one to fall from the pile. She seems to be disinterested until she speaks with a low voice almost like a whisper.

"Hello, I-I-I I'm Yolna um I don't have many friends being homeschooled and be-being with my pa-parents but I w-want to be on the show" she picks up one of the stuffed animals and just stands there, holding it in her arms as she stares at the camera before it dies by itself.

#5

There are a ton of vibrant lights flashing similar to a rave and glow sticks moving around until one girl comes closer being illuminated by all the glow sticks around her.

"Wassup Total Drama the names TD bitches!" she exclaims, "I was wondering how does a girl, this amazing make an audition tape and then WHAM! It hit me"

A cup is offered to her and she downs it quickly "I'm the best bitch for this show, and I'll make sure that sweet ass honey mil is mine before all those cunts you'll be bringin!"

#6

A French styled room is boldly displayed complete with mini Eiffel towers, French flags and pictures of French cuisine. Sitting as if he was sitting outside of a French café with a stereotypical mustache with a black beret covering his head.

"Bonjour Total Drama, je suis Léon" he says with an obvious fake French accent "I may have been born in the states but I am French through and through and with the money I shall, how you say, travel to Paris with the millions"

Léon stops talking to take a bite of a baguette and cries out in pain. Glaring at the French bread, he smacks it against the table and breaks the table into pieces.

#7

Inside an eerie and spooky cave we follow a male exploring and mapping out as he walks.

"Hey Total Drama" he whispers trying not to echo within the audition tape "I'm Norm you're atypical human being, I'm sure people prefer not going into a dank cave but this is where I feel at home"

A small screech is heard and norm jumps a little before giving an embarrassed look at the camera "Okay maybe not so much as home but still better than actual home"

#8

A red curtain pulls back to reveal a green curtain before that curtain spirals into nothingness to reveal a guy dressed as a magician. He bows slightly before grabbing the rim of his hat and twirling it between his fingers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the uprising magician Phos" he stops twirling his hat before gently patting the top of it and letting a dove swoop out of his hat "As you can see before you, I am a magician where I will make sure to shock and awe my way to the million"

A loud yell could be heard before the sound of glass breaking and splintering wood are heard. A brick like object falls through a window and nearly hits the camera.

"Hey asshole we're through, go take your jealousy elsewhere"

#9

A figure wrapped heavily in blankets and sheets sits on a bed with a soothing voice talking to it.

"Aw come on Dave honey you said you were going to audition" the voice says sweetly "You can't let him get away with that, you gotta live your own life"

The figure struggles before poking his head out. His eyes a little puffy from crying, "Mom just stop right now, I don't even want to audition. Just leave me alone already"

#10

A loud crashing is heard followed by the slamming of a door.

"Open this door right NOW! COME OUT HERE" a shrieking of a female voice is heard before a scrawny yet muscular male appears.

"Hey there I'm Mass, I just want to get out of here and the drama of this shithole. Maybe even forget about the guy I pity dated"

He says with a scowl as if he remembered something he hated.

#11

A small room that surprising lit 2 bunk beds shows up with two siblings fighting over the camera.

"Give me that," a voice says before setting up the camera "Ignore these monkeys and just pick me"

He wrestles the two younger siblings to the ground and is gone off-screen for a few seconds before showing up again, "Anything to escape this small room and these morons"

Reaching for something behind the camera and then dropping something to where his two siblings possibly are he turns to face the camera "I'm Isidro by the way" he chuckles as his siblings cheer and then groan in pain as they slammed face first onto the floor "They tripped over their feet"

#12

The sound of a teenaged girl screaming pierces through the air from inside a fancy mansion as servants try to bring a fighting girl to show up on screen.

"Please Lady Kelly, it's the wish of your parents," an old voice says before a young butler is thrown passing in front of the camera.

"I will not, audition for that show!' a girls voice booms as she walks into the tape not knowing she's on it "That show is meant for the commoners who have to fight for money, but mommy and daddy want me to be on that show and I will hate them forever if they make me go"

#13

A teenaged girl sits on the side of the sidewalk with a camera set up beside her.

"Hi, I'm Maya and so far I've been living out here" she says sadly "So many of the people out on the streets have been nice and so have the people who have money but only to me"

Maya clenches her fist looks upwards, "But that's what I want to change and Total Drama may be the way to do it…. I mean how hard can it be compared to the streets?"

#14

The sound metal clinking together is heard and then sudden movement is seen until we see the underside of a bridge and female legs before the camera is adjusted to face a girl who is upside down.

"WOOOOH! HELLO TOTAL DRAMA, I'M RACHEL!" she exclaims as it appears she bounces up "I WANTED TO BE EXTREME FOR THIS AUDITION TAPE SO WE'RE BUNGEE JUMPING TO SHOW I DON'T FEAR CHALLENGES"

The sound of something snapping and all is left is the what is obviously the camera plummeting to it's doom.

#15

A lab like room is panned through before stopping to a nerd like male hunched over building something.

"Greetings you mongrels" he says still facing away the camera and throwing pieces every which way behind him "I'm Theodore, a genius if I say so myself and I plan to win the million easily for the fact that I cannot be beaten"

Panning slightly to the right is a chalkboard filled with intricate numbers and data as he points "This formula I calculated myself gives me the edge I need for the fact that I have taken every possibility into account and made sure it played to my strengths and weaknesses until I am winner of a marvelous million"

He starts to choke on air as if he was trying to hold something back

#16

A girl laying down on her bed as she's texting giggles and appears, "Like H-L-L-O TD, I'm Trxy short way to spell Trixie, I'm the g-f to the sweetest guy 5ever, like you have no idea"

She keeps texting as she looks at the camera, "Like I've memo'd the keys on my phone so now I can t-x-t so quick like L-O-L" she starts to laugh before rolling off the bed with a thud "L-O-L I'm legit R-O-T-Fing"

#17

A girl poses in front of the camera and in front of her phone as the music from the hot video "Let me take a selfie" plays in the background.

"Jello I'm Sandra and this Selfie is for one thing me winning" she says as she moves to another pose "I'm so hot, I need to take a pic every time and if any of the others think of photo bombing my selfie they will go down"

#18

A muscular guy walks with a camera facing him and he smiles.

"I'm-" the guy faces the camera towards a kitten stuck in the tree and a few kids crying underneath it before reaching up and handing it to the kids. He continues to hold the camera away from himself and seems to have forgotten all about his audition. His adventure continues as he helps an old lady cross the road, helps repair a kid's bike, buying groceries for a hermit and cheering a guy up from his break up.

"Huh?" he raises the camera up to his face to reveal a confused look before it dawns on him "Oh yeah, I'm Bale"

#19

A Mexican styled home where a family is making food before a girl in the center looks up to face the camera, "Hola Total Drama, I'm Camila and I live in Mexico"

She seems to want to say more before she sees something crawling on her arm. She goes pale before she panics causing a big ruckus and destroying most of the food that was prepared.

#20

A girl appears as she walks down a catwalk in a fancy dress. She reaches the end of the catwalk, turns and gives a pose before waving royally.

"Hello I'm Nancy and I will be in this season of Total Drama, I'll be the most cold hearted and ruthless person on the show" she chuckles evilly until she notices that a kid about 5 is crying as his ball got on the rafters of the stage. She tries to ignore it her cold demeanor breaking into a sob as she wobbly runs on high heels to the kid. She climbs a stool and tentatively throws the ball down to the kid before huffing away disgusted at herself.

#21

A girl with a depressed look on her face appears and she heaves a heavy sigh. She glances at the camera hugging her knees, "At first I was excited about this video but then I thought, "What if I don't get picked?" and "What if I do get picked?"

She heaves another sigh; "I mean seriously it would be a lose/lose situation for Pepper"

The tape goes to static and Lucas's light snore like growls are heard until an intern shakes him.

"Huh? Who? Oh it's over," he says with a yawn and a stretch "Man that was boring but it was a good nap so it was useful"

Lucas stands up and the interns rush to put everything away, "You saw their auditions here folks these 21 morons signed up for a destructive season. Who will become fan favorites? Who will survive the plights of this island? And who will get me a smoothie with no strawberry seeds in it? Find out on the first episode of Total! Drama! Amenaza Island!"

God pain from doing school work and this I need to prioritize things so for now TDEI or TDE not sure yet will be worked on written and posted slowly because I am in school. Now I know what you're thinking "Chill you didn't write how they look like?" or "Chill why are you being late?"

I'll answer these questions just in case I didn't write how they look like because it's a prologue filled with audition tapes. Do you really want to see a description of them you can when we introduce the characters in the first episode of Total Drama and for the second one I'm in school I need to focus on my education.

So as of now, I'll be intermixing school with story.

Now I will label the characters of what I felt worked so here we go

Jezzie (female) labeled the **Cowgirl**

Ben (male) labeled the **True Gamer**

Oliver (male) labeled the **Two-Way Street**

Yolna (female) labeled the **Weirdo**

TD (female) labeled the **Rude Party**

Léon (male) labeled the **French Faker**

Norm (male) labeled the **Atypica**l

Phos (male) labeled the **Illusionist**

Dave (male) labeled the **Broken Emotion**

Mass (male) labeled the **Ice Cold User**

Isidro (male) labeled the **Neutralist**

Kelly (female) labeled the **Spoiled Princess**

Maya (female) labeled the **Lonely Saint**

Rachel (female) labeled the **Extremist**

Theodore (male) labeled the **Mad Nerd**

Trxy (female) labeled the **Human Cellphone**

Sandra (female) labeled the **Selfie**

Bale (male) labeled the **Helpful Forgettable**

Camila (female) labeled the **Panic Attack**

Nancy (female) labeled the **Kind Ice Queen**

Pepper (female) labeled the **Killjoy**

I should probably take some time to explain the labels to you guys so here we go :D

Jezzie the **Cowgirl **is it's right the typical farm/ranching girl who either loves or despises the way she's being raised. From the audition tape she may not be so fond the lifestyle but at least she has some of the skills that come from living on a farm…. Hopefully.

Ben the **True Gamer** is not a common stereotype but is one nonetheless. Despite the fact that gamers are usually "nerdy" Ben takes that away and proves his athletics more often than not and thus has some pretty capable moves on him allowing for a great team player until the merge hits and he'll be a likely target. Another thing is that he prefers working solo since it poses more of a challenge so maybe his cockiness will get him slinged off the island

Oliver the **Two-Way Street** he's not a dig on the homeless child but instead is the near equivalent of the escort/host stereotype. Charming, manipulative and despite all that he makes you want more and more with that intoxicating smile and tease.

Yolna the **Weirdo** is going to be difficult sort of because what does a weirdo do? And honestly anything, did you see those large eyed animals in her room. Girl has some sort of thing going there.

TD the **Rude Party **is the reverse of the Party Guy/Girl. Instead she makes the party about her and makes sure that you realize that you were someone's plus one and not an actual invite. TD is just a nickname to show she belongs in Total Drama but they do also stand for her name, which she hates.

Léon the **French Faker **he wants to be a French guy. Does he know French? Or will his faking get him booted?

Norm the **Atypica**l is someone who isn't "normal" he's just enjoying things out of the ordinary. He seems pretty interesting the dude hangs out in caves.

Phos the **Illusionist **the one guy who makes a living on fooling people before their eyes. He may or may not be able to pull the wool over your eyes but if the tricks from the hat distract you he may just take the million.

Dave the **Broken Emotion **is a little heartbroken after finding out that his boyfriend regretted not only 5 months together or that he dated him out of pity. His mom wanted him to do something that would bring a fire in his belly and start up his heart again. The lesson for Dave is that karma will come and rear its head to those who caused harm but this time he'll be able to help dish it out.

Mass the **Ice Cold User **is pretty much someone who prefers playing hearts and emotions to the way he wants. He'll be the closest friend but when he's done, he'll spread the worst of gossips and lies until you're just an empty husk.

Isidro the **Neutralist **is basically someone who's completely neutral but he's plays his game with a simple strategy, do good for the bad, be bad for the good. He'll try to balance being a power player and a follower until he can gain his own footing to make it. He'll know two people on the show and a team up will show up to make sure someone pays.

Kelly the **Spoiled Princess **is the typical spoiled brat. Her parents are so rich that they gave her anything she wanted. As of late they've regretted giving her things willy-nilly that they feel she needs to show up on Total Drama and learn a lesson on striving for the best. Of course she may be the easy boot or pull of surprising maneuvers.

Maya the **Lonely Saint **is going to be the one girl with all of the patience of a saint with the loneliness of a hermit. She'll try to make a few friends but it seems in vain when they go or leave her. She's worried of backstabbing but she doesn't know her own limits. Will she still be a saint after everything is said and done?

Rachel the **Extremist** will be in one word EXTREME! She's going to be all adrenaline and fist pumping to the challenges. She'll be a team player but when it comes to the merge, will she be an alliance former or breaker?

Theodore the **Mad Nerd **he'll be the typical nerd. He won't be so meek but he'll be using his brain to actually do him some good in the challenge. With his brain power there won't be a single strategy he can't come up with to sabotage or win the challenge.

Trxy the **Human Cellphone **what can I say, a phone loving person who went a little crazy with text talk and ends up wording it that way. She'll be that one who annoys you to no end but maybe she'll play it to her advantage pretty well.

Sandra the **Selfie **this is a new stereotype that I'm seeing frequently. She'll be a competitor but she'll be sure to take some time to take a selfie. How will she play the game with a selfie taking every time?

Bale the **Helpful Forgettable **he'll help anyone that needs the help but he'll end up forgetting that he had something planned for him. He plays a natural follower and can remember what someone asks of him but will he outgrow this habit or will he be herded the entire way?

Camila the **Panic Attack **people freak out from the smallest things and Camila is no exception. She'll panic at the smallest instance of danger and will try to survive the danger by getting away and destroying things. She can be useful to slow down the others but not so when it hinders her own team.

Nancy the **Kind Ice Queen **she's a sweetheart having been raised to be cold and condescending to people. She'll break this mold every now and then when she sees someone who really needs help. She can be a good friend but if she's caught helping the competition who knows what will happen.

Pepper the **Killjoy** she's dud to any party. The depression of many but it's not like she can't amp herself up. If anything she overthinks everything that could go wrong until she doesn't want to try. It's sad but maybe Total Drama is what she needs to be upbeat.

So yeah like, follow and review any ideas you have for a challenge ^w^


End file.
